olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Psyche
Psyche was a human who became Ancient Greek Goddess of the Human Soul and the wife of Eros, God of Love. She is a supporting character in Olympus Guardian. Synopsis Love and Soul Psyche was born human, the youngest and most attractive of three beautiful daughters of an unnamed Greek King and Queen. As a youth, she was so gorgeous that people went to praise her as the new Goddess of Love, whilst Aphrodite was forgotten and her temples left empty. A bitterly jealous Aphrodite commanded her young son, Eros, to make Psyche fall in love with a monster, in hopes her popularity would die out. Subsequently, Eros went to see the princess at night whilst she was asleep, and admired her beauty, he then aimed his arrow, which could make any person fall in love, at her, instead the arrow missed and shot into him, transforming him into an adult man. He confessed his love for an unconscious Psyche, before exiting her bedroom. The next day, Psyche spends time with her older sisters, who both had found someone to marry, Psyche's parents in the background view their daughters and acknowledge that nobody asked for her their youngest daughter's hand in marriage. (The reason being that people considered her too divine to wed)> Psyche's mother considers that it may be due to the wrath of the Gods, before she and her husband visit the Oracle at Delphi, where they are told that Psyche is destined to marry a non human, a monster. As commanded, her parents leave her on a Mountain, to be taken to her groom. There Psyche meets Zephyrus, God of the West Wind who transports her to her new home, a magnificent palace, with beautiful scenery where she enjoys a bowl of fruit. Psyche wonders where the monster her parents spoke about is. At night, Eros, comes to see Psyche and tells her not to look at her face lest she be shocked, the two enjoy several romantic evenings together. One day, Eros acknowledges that Psyche is lonely when he is not there and tells her that her two older sisters can visit her in the daytime. So the next day Zephyrus transports the sisters to Psyche's new home, where they are astounded by its beauty and enjoy the hospitality. When they ask about her husband, Psyche replies that she has never seen his face. One of her sisters tell her to prepare a lamp and a dagger, to find out his identity and if he is a monster, to kill him, reasoning that he may be preparing her to eat her. At night, the couple go to bed, some time later, Psyche, still awake, lights up a lamp to look at the face of her sleeping husband and is shocked to find his true identity. Whilst doing this, some melted wax drops from her lamp onto Eros' shoulder waking him up in pain. Eros is shocked to find her also holding a dagger and assumes that Psyche was intent on killing him . Angry and upset, he asks her if this was the answer to all the love he gave her and tells her that he married her, against his mother Aphrodite's order, and what he gets instead is a wife trying to kill him, Eros tells Psyche that their destiny here is finished and that she should never again look for him, Psyche reaches out to touch her beloved, begging him not to leave, but he strikes lightning making her fall to the ground. She then asks for forgiveness but he replies that "if you love someone you should trust them no matter what" before bidding her a final farewell and flying from her bedroom. A devastated Psyche tears up and still begs him not to leave her. The next day, Psyche treks up Mount Olympus to visit Aphrodite, whilst having flashbacks of her time with Eros, she expects to be punished and pleads Aphrodite to let her see her husband again, after Aphrodite reprimands her for hurting her son, she gives Psyche the task of sorting out a massive pile of six different types of grain, Psyche, feeling hopeless at the task, falls to the floor crying and gets on sorting the grains, a group of ants take pity on her and sort out the grains for her. Aphrodite returns and is shocked and angered to see she has completed the task. And accuses her of having help from her husband. She next tells Psyche to cross a river and gather wool from a flock of Golden sheep, however before she does so, she is greeted by the river God, Peneus, who tells her to pick the wool the sheep dropped on the grass, instead of picking it right off of the sheep due to their aggressive nature. Psyche thanks him, doing so and proceeds to give the wool to Aphrodite. Who sets her a final task of requesting Persephone, Queen of the Underworld for a box of her beauty, to replenish her looks after tending to a wounded Eros. Psyche jumps high above to the ground, and is saved just in time from suicide by Zephyrus, who tells her another way of getting to the underworld, without killing herself, following his instructions, she picks up coins and bread in a shelter, gives a coin to Hades' ferryman, to allow her to cross the river Styx and Acheron and gives the piece of bread to Cerberus, to distract him, allowing her to sneak in to meet Persephone and Hades. She then makes her request and Persephone complies. Psyche then makes her way back to Aphrodite, but sees her reflection and is disappointed with the state of her skin, she opens Persephone's box of beauty, hoping to take just a bit for herself, however falls to the fall, dead. Eros comes to rescue her and revives his love. Psyche awakens and the two lovers reunite. By the command of Zeus, Eros and Psyche officially marry each other in Mount Olympus. After, Psyche is given ambrosia, making her immortal and eternally young. Orpheus and Eurydice As her husband, Eros watches from afar the star crossed lovers, Orpheus and Eurydice, Psyche approaches him and reminds him of the wine festival. Eros, makes a clone of himself, whom he names Lovely, to keep a watch over Orpheus and Eurydice, whilst he and Psyche attend the Festival. She is seen at Dionysus' wine party in the company of Eros, Demeter and Dionysus. Appearance Psyche is a young woman with golden blonde hair, medium blue eyes and light tan skin. Her hair is mostly straight, she has two large single curls on either side of her head and another two strands which stick upwards. She typically wears a orange top with a brown belt and a long pink skirt, with brown sandals. On her wedding day, she wore a white dress, pink cardigan and carried a bouquet of pink roses. After turning into a Goddess, she gets sparkly yellow butterfly wings on her back, making her resemble a fairy. Personality Psyche, is pure hearted, humble, gentle natured, down to earth, open and kind. Her older sisters seem likewise pleasant natured, though more posh and materialistic compared to Psyche. Psyche seems less concerned about the possessions in life, and more focused on the meaningful things. Skills and Abilities As a human, she doesn't appear to have any superhuman abilities. When she becomes a Goddess, she becomes immortal and will never grow old, due to being granted Eternal Youth. Psyche is also able to fly, thanks to her wings. Relationships Psyche's Parents- A Greek King of Queen, they seem to have a healthy relationship with Psyche and are very concerned when they find nobody wanted to marry her. They obey their orders at the Oracle of Delphi to leave Psyche at the edge of a mountain to await her husband, said to be a monster, and are unhappy that she is to marry such a being. Psyche's Elder Sisters- They have a healthy relationship with their little sister and are very caring of her life, as one of them told Psyche to find the true identity of her husband and kill him if he were a monster. Eros- Psyche's husband, by fate of his arrow hitting him instead of her. Psyche first meets him consciously at night, after her arrival to the palace in the daytime, Psyche grows feelings for him quickly and is heartbroken when she betrays his trust, though after completing several tasks, she is later reunited with Eros, who also saved her life, the two go on to officially marry one another in Mount Olympus. Psyche and Eros have a very strong and special bond of love between them. They are one of the few couples in Mount Olympus to both be loyal to each other, as they never had any affairs. '''Aphrodite- '''Psyche's mother in law. At the beginning of Love and Soul 1, Aphrodite was unhappy with Psyche, due to the fact that people worshipped her instead of the real Goddess of Love. After the two meet for the first time at Mount Olympus, Aphrodite is cold and harsh towards Psyche, because she hurt Eros both physically and emotionally, she sets Psyche almost impossible tasks to try and separate the two lovers. When Eros happily reunites with his wife, Zeus says he will officially marry the couple in Mount Olympus. Aphrodite is displeased at the idea, but gives into it, for the sake of peace. Quotes Trivia Psyche's name means 'butterfly' in Ancient Greek. In the original tale of Psyche and Eros, Psyche runs out of the house, to catch up with an escaping Eros, but he flies away from her, leaving her on a hill, sometime after that, she comes across, Pan, God of Shepherding and the wilderness, who recognizes the signs of passion upon her, she honors him, before, searching for her lost love, after this Psyche visits both of her sisters, whom she tells the true identity of her husband and how he left her, and both of them, after listening, jump off a mountain, offering themselves as brides to Eros, hoping to be caught by Zephyrus, the west wind, but they are instead left to fall to a gruesome death. Psyche comes across a temple of Demeter and properly orders, a disordered pile of grain offerings, garlands, and agricultural implements, offered to Demeter, prompting Demeter to come to her in a vision . Although Psyche prays to her for her aid, Demeter acknowledges that she deserves it, though the goddess is prohibited from helping Psyche against a fellow goddess. A similar incident occurs at a temple of Hera. Psyche realizes that she must serve Aphrodite herself. Aphrodite revels in having Psyche under her power, and turns her over to her two handmaids, Worry and Sadness, who whip and torture her. Aphrodite tears her clothes and bashes her head into the ground, and mocks her for conceiving a child in a sham marriage, Psyche has to complete four tasks not three, in the second task, she attempts suicide, but is saved by reed, she also has to complete another task, fetching water from a dragon infested lake, but she looses heart on this mission, Zeus takes pity on her, sending his eagle to defeat the Dragons and fill the bowl of water for her which she brings back to Aphrodite. This is the task before she requests Persephone for a box of her beauty. Finally in the original tale, Psyche became pregnant by Eros during his visits, and they welcome a daughter, after their wedding, whom they call Hedone. All of these things however seemed to be omitted from the Olympus Guardian series.